Gravity
by MikkiMonster
Summary: Falling in love is hard. Realizing it is harder. Channy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Im new to Fanfiction, not so new to writing. This is my first attempt at a Sonny With a Chance story, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SWAC. Sadly.

**Gravity**

**Chapter 1  
**

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

And with that, she turned on her heel and stomped away, her brown hair bouncing with each step. I sighed, another day in the life of Chad Dylan Cooper. I made my way back to the set of _MacKenzie Falls_, the previous conversation replying itself in my mind.

I don't know what it is about her. I don't know why I'm always so cold around her. I don't even know why I try so hard for her to hate me. Maybe, its because her smile can make my heart swell, or the fact that her brown eyes can easily see straight through me, or maybe...

Or maybe it's because being in her presence makes me want to jump out a window.

I sighed, plopping down next to Portlyn. Portlyn was the one person from _Mackenzie Falls_ I ever seemed to actually talk to. We've known each other since the beginning of the Falls. I grabbed a script and flipped through our next scene. I couldn't wait for filming to begin, to finally have a chance to clear my head. To not think about anyone, or anything. Or, _her_.

I rubbed my eyes, letting my script fall to my lap. I needed a vacation.

"Are you excited?!" Portlyn turned to me, her eyes beaming with what I assumed to be 'excitement'.

"Uh... About what?"

"The meeting? With Mr. Condor...? How have you not heard about it? _Everyone_ has been talking about it for like, a week..."

"Psh, not heard of it? Please. Chad Dylan Cooper Knows everything.... Now, what?"

She rolled her eyes, but continued anyway, "Right. Well, Mr. Condor told everyone that he was going to have a big announcement. And, today he told everyone to stop filming and meet him in his office." She stood up, motioning for me to do the same. "You were late, so I waited in case you forgot."

I looked around the room, sure enough, it was empty. How had I missed that?

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't forget. Ever." We left the set, making our way down the long hallway to Mr. Condors office. The previous conversation with Sonny was quickly being replace with curiosity. Mr. Condor never stopped our filming. Whatever announcement he had, it must be big.

"So," Portlyn started, catching my attention. "Have you asked Sonny out yet?"

I laughed. I hadn't actually meant to, but I couldn't stop myself. Putting a hand on the wall to support myself, I replied, "Who, Chuckles? Like, _date her_? Good one, Portlyn." I let out another laugh.

Portlyn just blinked up at me.

"Wait, you're serious? Why would you even ask that? Chad Dylan Cooper Doesn't ask girls out they --"

"Ask you. I know. And you like her! That's why I'm asking." Portlyn interrupted.

I let out anther laugh. "Like her? _I like her_? Really Portlyn. And I call you my friend..."

"I AM your friend. That's exactly how I know you like her. In fact, everyone knows. Even that blond girl, Tawni knows, and that's saying something. You and Sonny are just to oblivious to notice."

I did not want to be talking about Sonny now, my days been going bad enough. I just waved a hand at her, "No, I don't. No, I didn't. And no, I'm not going to." I ended.

She started to protest, but was interrupted by Mr. Condor office doors swinging open.

"Finally, you're here. Please, take a seat." He had an excited looking smile plastered on his face.

The office was long and narrow, with a big screen Tv hanging on one wall. Photos and posters of the shows and movies produced by Condor Studios adorned the rest of the walls. In the middle of the room was a long black table, the cast of _MacKenzie Falls_ seated on one side, Chuckle City seated across from them. I made my way down the side with my cast-mates, looking for an empty seat, my heart sinking as I finally came upon one.

Sonny Monroe glared at me as I sunk into the seat next to her. I gave her a 'whats-your-problem' look, and she turned her attention back to Condor. I leaned back in my chair.

"So," Mr. Condor stood at the front of the table. "Before I begin, I've been informed of the 'rivalry' between your two shows, and that's not going to change my mind about this. As you all know, _Mackenzie Falls_ and _So Random!_ Are the two most popular shows Condor Studios produces. The only problem we have with that; Viewings have plateaued , and we can't seem to get the _MacKenzie Falls_ viewers to Watch _So Random!_ And vice versa."

He paused, looking around the room. We were all tense, stiff in our seats. I had a bad feeling about this.

"So, to fix that, I have an idea. You guys are going to do a show together."

We erupted. There was shouting, cursing, jumping. Sonny and I were the only ones acting calm. "Why aren't you complaining with the rest of them?" She turned to me, a look of confusion on her face. She actually looked kinda cute.

Not that it matters, you know.

"Believe me, I'm more surprised then you." I leaned forward, so she could hear me better.

"Really? I thought Chad Dylan Cooper was never surprised?" She smiled slyly.

"Uh, well, He's not! I'm actually glad, it means more viewers for The Falls."

"QUIET!" In an instant conversation was dropped. "This show is happening, whether you like it or not. It's going to be a New Year Special. Counting down, Dancing, Games, the whole shebang."

"Figures, that all you are about." Sonny had turned back to me, rolling her eyes. " Besides, you aren't going to get any new viewers unless your actually NICE."

"Are you kidding? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, nice is what I do."

"Is it, Chad?" I looked up. Mr. Condor was standing beside us, his arms folded across his chest. "Well, since 'nice is what you do' i guess I have no choice but to choose you. oh, and Sonny."

"Choosing us for what. Mr. Condor?" Sonny looked at me nervously.

"Planing and setting the show up. You two will be in charge of decorations, food, a theme and anything else that goes along with a show like this."

"What? No. I can't- You're joking, right?" I sputtered. Of all the things to happen to me, I had to get paired up with _her_.

"Nope, I'm completely serious. Now, you're all welcome to leave. And Sonny, Chad, I suggest you start planning. You only have three months." He picked up a folder, nodded, and briskly left the room. Everyone else got up gradually, grumbling their way out the door.

I sat there. Sonny did the same.

Sonny's friend, what was her name... Terri? Tanni? Tammy? Whatever. She came over and sat in front of us, a huge smile on her face.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't get chosen. But I'm even happier you guys did! Now, you guys have A lot to talk about, I suggest--"

"No. I don't think Chad's capable of planning something that doesn't have to do with himself." Sonny stood up, "I'll do it. I should be able too, I planned that Prom all by myself!"

"I'm not capable? I could probably plan this thing better then you could!"

"Oh, your really think so, Mr. Imsoperfect?"

"Of course, Miss NoTalent!"

"So, maybe you guys should go out, and talk about this...?" Tammi gave a nervous smile.

"Maybe we should." Sonny glared, crossing her arms.

"Fine." I copied her stance.

Terri clapped, "Yay! It's a date! Friday at 7 pm?"

"Fine!" Sonny turned and stomped out of the room.

"Fine!" I yelled after her. I sat back down, Toni smiling brightly in front of me. "...What?"

She bit back a laugh, "You and Sonny just agreed to go on a date." She stood up, adjusting her top. "Friday, and 7. Don't forget." She walked out of the room, her heels _click-clacking_ as she walked.

Then it clicked, "Wait..a date?!"

Yes, welcome to the fabulous life of Chad Dylan Cooper.

**Well, that's the first chapter. Its not exactly what I wanted as a first, but I've never been great at writing the beginning. It'll get better!  
**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks to those of you who reviewed, Im glad you enjoyed it!**

**Gravity**

**Chapter 2**

I sat on a couch beside Portlyn, vacantly watching the TV screen.

It was Friday, the day of mine and Sonny's meeting (I was refusing to call it a date), I hadn't seen Chuckles or Blondie all week, my attempts at avoiding them seem to be paying off. Now, all I was praying for was that everyone forgot. About everything. I mean, nobody's tried to contact me, so they've all forgotten. Right? _Right_?

Wrong.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I felt my heart skip a beat. Please be a wrong number. Please.

I pulled out my phone, and reluctantly flipped it open. It was a text.

_Uh, hey, Chad. You haven't forgotten about our..._

_Thing. Have you?_

_FROM: Sonny_

I stared at it. Maybe if I stared at it long enough it would go away. I hit reply, telling her to meet me at the arcade before throwing my phone onto the table in front of us. I put my head in my hands.

"Was that Sonny?" Portlyn never took her eyes of the screen.

"Uh, yeah." I hadn't had a chance to tell her about our... meeting. I was still under the impression of "if you don't acknowledge something, it doesn't exists".

"What did she want?"

"Uh, what did she want? She wanted to know... if... I...Jeez, Portlyn, mind your own business! God."

She gave me a quizzical look. "Uh huh. Whatever you say. Hey, do you want to go do something tonight? It's the first Friday night we've had off in months..."

I gulped. Great.

"I can't..." I turned away, praying she wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Why?"

"I have an...Uh...Engagement with...someone.." _Please stop talking. Please stop talking_.

She didn't seem to get the message, "What somebody? You never hang out with people..."

I groaned, "With, uh... Sonny."

She just stared at me for a few seconds. "What?! You and Sonny? _Together_? You're not going to kill her, are you?"

"Blondie asked me to."

"Tawni asked you to kill Sonny?!"

I ignored her, "Actually, she tricked me into it."

"She tricked you into killing Sonny? Wow. I didn't --"

"No, Portlyn. Tammi, or whatever her name is, tricked me into having plans with Sonny tonight."

"Uh-huh.. And since when do you actually go along with anything Tawni says?"

"Leave me alone. I don't know. I'm just going... Because... I... Shut up."

I stood up, taking my phone with me. I hadn't been feeling very social lately. And, honestly, I had no desire, great or small, to discuss what had numbed my mind enough to agree to this. Whatever it was. And as I attempted to just go hide in my dressing room until seven o clock that evening, I was sad to discover (though not horribly surprised) that I was being followed.

Portlyn leaned on the make-up counter, staring at me. "So you gonna tell me why you have a date with Sonny?"

"God, don't call it a date!" I said, completely disgusted.

"Chad."

"What?"

"Why?"

"Because... I don't know." Because I don't date. Especially not Sonny.

We stood in silence for awhile, me staring at my shoes, and her staring at me.

"Why do you hate Sonny?" The question actually surprised me. I hadn't thought of it. Why did I hate her? I mean, sure her shows rivals ours, but that's never really bothered me before. And, yeah, whenever she has some crazy scheme that doesn't go right, I'm the one there to make it all work out, but I've kind of enjoyed that. I _had_ to hate her. Nothing made sense if I didn't. Right?

"I.. don't know."

Portlyn smiled, thumbing through the clothing hanging on the racks, "Uh huh. So, tell me, what does one wear to a not-date?"

I grimaced. This would be so awful.

**xoxo**

The arcade was the same as it looked before. Brightly lit, with neon colored games on one side, and tables on the other. I remembered our date here. Uh, our FAKE date. It was nice, surprisingly.

I wondered if she had even thought about that when I chose this place.

I wondered if she thought about all the weird stuff we did together like I thought about it.

But she probably had better things to think about.

"Chad!"

I looked to see her in a booth farther away from everyone else, over in the corner.

To say the whole nervous-apprehensive-ill thing really applied as I sat down opposite her, would be a total understatement. Half of me just wanted to stop hating her so I could stop feeling so physically awful every time I saw her.

"So...Uh...Yeah. Hi."

She smiled slightly. "Hi... Chad, So, about this whole-"

She was interrupted by a rather fat waitress with a hair net and a pink apron. And bad teeth. "Whatdya want?"

"Just coffee for me."

"Same. Thanks." She stared at me. "So, about this whole party, episode...thing. Have you had anytime to think about it?"

I stared at the table, "Not really. I've been so busy with_ Mackenzie Falls_..."

"Right, I didn't think so." She pulled out a notebook, flipping to a random page. "So, what I've been thinking is--"

"Here you go," the waitress said gruffly, setting two cups of coffee in front of us.

"I've been thinking about the theme of the whole special, and.." She held up the notebook, the words '_Pajama Night_' written in big letters. I looked from the notebook, to her. She looked so happy, so proud of herself. I laughed.

"Pajama night? Your serious?"

Her smile faded, "Yes, I'm serious. I know everyone at 'The Falls' doesn't own any clothing aside from their uniforms, but c'mon. It's a good idea."

"Is it, Sonny? Is it really?" I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I don't do Pajama Nights. Especially not with the cast of Chuckle City. What are we, five?

"Listen, Its a 'countdown to midnight' special, and I don't think our viewers are going to be dressed in ballgowns. They're all going to be in their pajamas, on their couches, with the TV volume turned all the way up." Her smile was back. "Except, when your on. They can hear your ego just fine even if its muted."

I couldn't help but smile. "Fine, whatever you say."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

We both took a sip of our coffees, she had put her notebook away. "So," She looked back at me, biting her lip. "Remember when we had that lame fake-date?"

I laughed nervously, "Yeah. Stupid James. What did you ever see in him?"

"I don't know. He was so sweet. Like the complete opposite of you.."

My heart skipped another beat, it seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Ah, yeah. Whatever. I still say you and I made a better couple on our fake date, then you and he did on your real one."

I watched as her smile grew, as did the light pink blush on her cheeks. "I'd have to agree with you..."

We settled into silence again.

Conversation 101: Awkward silences have to become 3000 times more awkward than they would normally be.

Especially when you've spent the past year completely loathing the person sitting opposite you. And now you really do still kind of hate them, but now you don't really know if you hate them as much as you did before even though they deserve it. And you wanted them to stop being nice and start being awful because you didn't want to stop hating them like you did.

She lifted her head up, looking at me. "Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"Last nights episode was really good. Just so you know..."

You know, Sonny Monroe, you always did make things more complicated.

If there was some competition for Who Can Make Chad Dylan Cooper More Confused About Everything, you would get first place every single time. Without a doubt.

"Uh...Thank you." Isn't this the time when I'm supposed to say 'Yeah, Sonny, and So Random! Looked good too. I didn't watch it though because the sound of your voice makes me want to break things. But, you know, maybe I'll get over it and watch it eventually. But it better be in a room without breakables.'

Maybe not such a good idea.

"I...uh, I didn't really think it would be any good. But, it is. I'm surprised."

SHUT UP. YOU MAKE THINGS HARD.

"Oh. That's, uh...Nice...?"

She smiled slightly, staring back at her coffee. "So..."

"So..." This day was just getting better and better...

"Do you really hate me?"

YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES.

Or... Wait.

No.

Yes.

I don't know.

"I haven't decided yet." Here's to almost truths, huh?

The answer "YES I HATE YOU! HATE HATE HATE HATE! DIE DIE DIE!" seemed bad. And so did "Well, I prayed you would accidentally get eaten by rabid farm animals or fall into a vat of nuclear waste, yeah. But now you're nice and it's confusing me. So I hate you less than before but I still don't like you. Unless I do...But then I hate you for making me like you. So yes. And no. Or something." seemed bad too.

So did throwing my coffee and running away screaming.

So I just... Lied. Kind of.

And then looked at my watch. I hoped she hadn't noticed that it had the complete wrong time on it. I don't think it had worked for the past two years.

"Oh, jeez look at the time. I gotta go see Portlyn tonight, I'm really sorry...You remember Portlyn? My cast-mate?"

"Yeah, how could I-"

"Well, she says hello. But really I have to go-"

I stood up, placing the money for my coffee on the table.

She grabbed my hand, "Chad?" She looked up at me, her brown eyes staring through my nervous demeanor.

"We should do this again. Yeah?"

I smiled, tugging my hand away, "Sure, Monroe. Anytime." I turned on my heel, and left.

Okay, so remember how completely bewildered I had been before?

That had absolutely nothing on what I was now.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, How many of you have seen the new episode of SWAC? I laughed hysterically the entire time. **

**Once again, thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, I'm so glad you like this! And i'm sorry if Chad is a little out-of-character, but, well, that's just how i think he'd be in a situation like this.**

**Anyhoo, please read, review and enjoy!**

**Gravity**

**Chapter 3**

Filming the next day was unbearably long, just so you know.

And of course Chuckle City finished rehearsing early. So, of course they somehow ended up on the set of Mackenzie Falls. So, it was only logical that she-who-you-really-want-to-hate-but-can't-figure-out-if-you-do-or-not sitting about three feet from you in your dressing room so does not help. It just kind of makes you panicky. And it also makes Portlyn hit you really hard because you're being a loser. And it makes Blondie hit you less hard (but still within hurting-range) because your "repressing emotions".

And then, after your nerve-fraying 28734618237642 hour shot, you have to spend another 20 minuets with them while crews set up for the next scene.

As much as I hate to say it, it was actually pretty entertaining. Nico and Grady were attempting to try on the Mackenzie Falls uniforms, and Sonny and Blondie were going through the piles of makeup.

"How do I look?" Nico popped out from behind a curtain, wearing Portlyns uniform.

"Like a woman." Sonny was testing tubes of lipstick on the back of her hand.

"Really?" He turned around, smiling. "You too!"

"Funny thing about that... See, I actually _am_ a girl."

I was leaning my head on the back of the couch, I chuckled, "Well, that's good to know, Sonny."

She rolled her eyes, "Nice shirt, by the way. It looks like the one you usually wear..."

"It is."

She just went back to the lipsticks.

Grady sat down next to me. If I hadn't been so sleep deprived, I might have seriously considered picking up a chair and hitting him with it.

"Hey Chad."

"Hey Stupid."

"So when you guys are done filming, you wanna go go out??"

I swear, I must be in some alternate universe. Chuckle City in my dressing room, Blondie and Portlyn getting along, and now, Grady wanting to hang out.

"No." I didn't even look at him.

"Aw, come on- why not?"

"Because we don't like each other?"

He leaned over, and I uncomfortably sat up. "Sonny'll be there..."

"So?" As soon as the word had come out of my mouth, I realized I wasn't the only one who had said it. I looked over at Sonny staring at Grady, holding an eyeliner pencil next to her eye.

The odd desire for someone to come and walk into her so she would poke herself in the eye became very strong.

"So, you like Sonny. Sonny likes you-"

"Grady!" Sonny threw the pencil at him.

"What? It's tru-"

I stood up. "I have to leave..."

"Chad wait, Grady's just-"

I turned, smiling. "Really, Ill see you later. "

**xoxo**

Portlyn and I were standing as far away from Sonny and the others as humanly possible while still remaining _in the building_. It was after the show, we were hanging around, sleepless and ill, to talk with some fans that had made it into the building.

They were cool. And mentioned, several times, how 'terrible it was that we had to share a studio with a show like So Random!.' Which, of course, just made my life much better.

And just as we were calling it a night, a girl walked up to me. She was in her late teens and pretty.

"You're Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Yes, Yes I am." I popped my collar, giving her a typical Chad Dylan Cooper smile.

"Is it true that you and Sonny are dating?"

My face fell, "Huh?"

"I heard that the only reason Sonny Munroe was even cast on So Random! Was because she was your long lost girlfriend, and you wanted to spend more time with her."

Oh.

My.

God.

_I hate everyone._

Please, little girl, please go post this on your myspace and tell all your friends that I'm Sonny Munroe's boyfriend. In fact, why don't you just skip that step and tell them that we're _engaged_. No, even better- we're married and we have children! That would really make my life easier. That would really improve my situation and un-complicate my life. Great. Fabulous. Fan-_tastic_.

"Did you ask Sonny?"

She sighed, impatiently. "She said that it wasn't anyone's business-"

"She's right." (For once)

"But, like, that means you are dating, right?"

"No, I think it means that it's none of your business."

"Come on, I mean, either you are or you-"

"NO! We aren't!" It came out louder then I expected it to. "Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT date girls from So Random!"

She looked bewildered as I stomped away.

I've got a new theory: If everyone on the planet dies... My life... Would be much easier.

And I'm starting with that girl.

**xoxo**

"No, seriously. I don't want to go. You guys just... Go. And have fun...Or something."

"Chaaaaadd.." Portlyn whined, pulling on my elbow. "Come on! You're the only one I'm really friends with!"

"So?"

"So what? Please?"

I pulled my jacket on. "Just go."

"So you're just leaving me with those idiots?" She gestured behind her where Blondie, Grady and Nico and the others were grouped.

"Looks that way, yeah."

She groaned. "Fine. You're so lame."

"Yes. Yes, I am..."

But I'm lame in a way that involves completely avoiding Sonny

So I think I win.

...Or....

Not.

Because just as I was sticking the keys into the door of my car... I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You going home?"

"Yeah..."

You know. To go kill myself.

"Do you think, you could give me a ride home?"

"Of course not, Sonny..."

After all, it is only about twenty minutes away in traffic. And WHY wouldn't I want to spend a whole twenty minutes in a confined space with Sonny Munroe?

"Great...Thanks..."

"Uh...No problem..."

I turned the car on.

"So, about what Grady said..."

I grimaced. Bad traffic _and_ awkward conversations. My life was just one horrible bad-tasting cocktail, wasn't it?

"What about it?"

"Well, he seems to think-"

"You mean he can think now? God, that's an improvement. I didn't think he knew how..."

Sonny didn't say anything. She looked like she might have wanted to smile but was resisting the temptation.

"He's not the only one who thinks that-"

"You mean _the rest of you_ learned too? Jeez, man, I'm really impressed. What did you do? Are there, like, informational videos you can buy, or did you just get lessons from someone who passed ninth grade?"

"Chad." She was smiling now, but I knew she didn't want to be.

"Sorry. Please continue with the thought you're now able to process."

"You're really bad at serious conversations."

"I always have been... You remember that one time with the guy who's car I smashed into...?"

It was my first car, and my first wreck. I was devastated.

"Yeah, and you kept asking him about how he managed to get into pants so tight. And if maybe they were restricting his leg movement and _that's_ why he couldn't drive?"

"Yeah... And I still had to pay him like 300 bucks..."

I paused, biting my bottom lip.

AWKWARD AWKWARD AWKWARD.

I mean, Good Lord. I don't want to be anywhere near this girl. I hate her. I hate whats happening between us. I hate how stupid I am. I hate how she, by some act of complete idiocy on her part, had turned me into Chad Dylan Cooper, Sonny Munroe's Boyfried in the public eye. Instead of Chad Dylan Cooper, of the hit tween drama Mackenzie Falls..

And I hated how I could actually sit there and reminisce...

AND ACT LIKE IT'S COMPLETELY NORMAL.

It's not _normal._ It's bizarre. Just like... Well. Just like the rest of my life.

"So...Uh... Grady thinks we..." She picked at a string on her sleeve.

"Yeah."

"Ah."

"Portlyn does too..."

"And Tawni..."

"She still scares me a little," I said, looking at the window.

"Yeah, well, just be glad you don't have to share a dressing room with her."

She smiled.

We stopped at a light, sitting in another silence. This one less awkward then the previous... But painstaking, nevertheless.

"Some girl at the show tonight asked if I was your boyfriend."

She was silent again.

"Chad?" She looked upset.

"What?" I saw her flinch, I didn't mean to be so harsh.

"Im just, I dunno. I'm sorry?"

"For?"

"For..." She sighed. "Everything."

"Everything?"

"Yeah. Ruining your reputation. I know that's why you hate being around me. I never meant for it to happen. I just wanted us to be friends..."

I pulled up next to her house. I didn't know what to say. She hadn't really ruined my reputation. And, yeah, being around her was awkward, but I wouldn't say I hated it. I really didn't know anything anymore.

So, I just did the most caring thing I could think of, I reached forward and squeezed her shoulder.

"Listen, It's no big deal." She smiled at me. "Chad Dylan Cooper will survive. I don't think you could make him completely ruined." I teased.

She laughed, and opened her door, "So, I'll, uh... See you... Tomorrow. Then."

I shifted slightly. "Yeah. Right. Tomorrow."

"Well, uh..." I restarted the car. "Seeya then."

She turned, heading toward her door.

"Night Sonny"

She turned and waved. "Night."

I swear. I'm not an idiot.

It just comes off that way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again! Thanks again to all of my reviewers!! I know this chapters a little short, and im sorry, But im already partway through the next one, so expect that one to be up sometime tomorow. Believe me, it'll be a good one.**

**Anyway, please enjoy and review! **

**Gravity**

**Chapter 4**

"Nice shoes."

I looked up. Go away Sonny... I had been sitting in the cafeteria, staring at my shoes. I felt completely ill. Just exhausted and sick to my stomach and a little dizzy. And, honestly, I didn't feel like making small talk about footwear with someone who I avoid speaking to while I'm in perfect health.

"Thanks." I looked down. They were the same shoes I always wear, only, I didn't remember putting them on. This morning was about ten years ago. I couldn't focus on anything.

At all. Ever.

Everything just seemed to rotate back to... Nevermind.

It had been the same for the past three weeks since Sonny and I had talked, when I gave her the ride home. No focus, insomnia that was attacking with a vengeance, persistent illness. And now I had tried escaping the constant "So, are you admitting it yet?"s by sitting as far from _anyone_ as I could. Which, at eight in the morning, was the cafeteria of Condor Studios.

She sat down next to me. I didn't care. Everything was kind of spinning. I didn't even care that she put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a concerned look.

"You okay?"

I laughed slightly and ran a hand over my face. "I...Uh...Yeah. Sure. Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Not particularly..." I leaned back against the chair. She hadn't moved her hand from it's place on my shoulder but I didn't care. Illness generally registers in apathy for me. "Actually not even kind of sure, but I suppose the same could be said about everything else in my life at the moment..."

She smiled. "I know the feeling."

God, my stomach hurt... "Yeah, I'll bet..."

"Are you sure you feel okay? You shouldn't be here if you're sick."

I laughed. "I'll be fine."

She gave me a concerned smile, "If you really feel so bad, why don't you just lock yourself in your dressing room?" I hadn't thought of that idea.

"Portlyn has a key... And besides, I wanted to get away from the badgering. I mean, she won't give up. I don't know how many times I have to tell her that nothing is gonna happen between us..."

She looked away, focusing her attention on the ground. "Oh."

"Every time I try and talk to her, she tells me I should worry about how I'm repressing emotions and that's why I'm so sick all of a sudden."

She looked up, "Repressing emotions about what?"

"...You."

Okay, let's spell it out:

U-N-C-O-M-F-O-R-T-A-B-L-E.

"I see..."

"Yeah, well. She's just one of the many who are still pushing the concept that I'm in...Love...With...You."

I wished I could read the expression on her face so bad.

But I couldn't.

Not to save my life.

"And...Are you?" She bit her bottom lip again.

I looked at her. I really didn't know what to say, I wasn't sure of anything. So, I went back to staring at my shoes, Sonny continued to stare at me. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't really notice Sonny's hand sliding from my shoulder, to my hand. She intertwined her fingers with mine, and gave a light squeeze. I gave her hand a squeeze in response.

A loud "HA!" interrupted whatever I was going to say, and caused me to rip my hand from Sonny's. Nico and Grady started laughing hysterically and pulled Tawni in from the other room by the elbow and pointed at us. She yelled "I TOLD YOU SO!" and started laughing too.

I covered my face with my hands. Sonny tried to hide the pink blush that was creeping into her cheeks..

"I..Don't...Know...Why you don't...Just......Admit...It....You...Idiots," Tawni said, gasping for breath and trying to control her laughter.

"THERE IS NOTHING TO ADMIT TO!"

"For god's sake...Just...Own up...." Nico was still laughing too.

"To what?"

"BEING IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER!"

"I just came to see if he was okay!"

"Yeah...Cause...You love-"

"That's it. I am locking myself in my dressing room until I have to film" I checked my watch." Which is in a lovely 3 hours. And not one of you can make me come out." I stood up, glaring at everyone.

And then left.

To go lock myself up in my dressing room.

**xoxo**

Dear God (or whoever),

I give up.

Seriously.

Whatever I did to cause so many bizarre occurrences and strange coincidences, I'm really sorry.

And I'd really appreciate it if you could nix the whole Let's-Keep-Chad-In-the-Dark-About-Whatever-Cosmic-Plan-Makes-His-Life-So-Confusing thing.

Sincerely,

Chad Dylan Cooper, acclaimed lunatic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, okay, so I finished early. And, I just couldn't wait to post this one, so here ya go, enjoy!**

**Believe me, its about time this story starts going somewhere. :)**

**Gravity**

**Chapter 5**

I stared at the wall in my dressing room.

It had some of the _ugliest_ wallpaper I could remember seeing in a long time. And, as someone who spent 75% of his life in different dressing rooms during a normal working year, I considered myself quite an expert on really ugly wallpaper.

Okay, okay. GOD. Leave me alone already.

Yeah _I KNOW_, alright? I know. I know I'm an idiot. Or something...

It's like I've got some bizarre combination of Portlyn, and Tawni (Which is WOW such a scary mix, just so you know) stuck inside my mind...Or sitting on my shoulder (would they be the angel or would they be the devil??).

And they're just sitting there and saying, "STOP DENYING IT!"

And I keep yelling back, "I'M NOT DENYING ANYTHING!"

And then they yell,"YES YOU ARE. YOU LIKE HE-"

And then I go find a big stick and beat them into silence and all the conflict in the world comes to a peaceful conclusion.

Well, okay, not really. But it seems like _such_ a good idea, don't you think? Chyeah. If only I could resolve all my inner battles through violence. That would save me so much stress that could be used elsewhere.

But I really wasn't denying anything..._Was I?_

I mean, yeah, okay, I could endure a whole conversation with her without hurling verbal abuses (generally). I could sit in the same room with her. I could live through pleasant small talk.

BUT THAT DIDN'T MEAN THAT I WAS IN LOVE WITH HER.

No.

If I was just amiable to anyone else like I am to her- _no one_ would be saying "Ohmygodyouresoinlovewiththem". And you know what? I'm nice. (Really)  
So if I really _was_ in love with every person I was nice to- I would be married, engaged, and in love about 3000 times over.

And besides, the fact that I was constantly ill- Yeah, generally, not a sign of romance, ya know?

(My inner Portlyn put both hands on her hips and said "DUDE. You are ONLY sick when you feel bad about something. So _obviously_ you feel bad about not admitting that you LOVE HER.")

But that was _ridiculous._

I didn't _love_ her before!

Why would I _love_ her now?

Had NO ONE else considered this? That we had known each other for a little more then a year, and we spent it HATING EACH OTHER. (I assume) (I mean, I hated _her_. I had never really discussed her feelings on...Well. Me.), and now were in a very odd situation with each other.

It had only been a MONTH since we actually started 'hanging out'.

How _could_ I love someone after that?

How?

I heard a loud pounding on the door. "Chad, you're being insane."

_No, I AM insane..._

Portlyn banged on the door again. "Chad, I have a key you know."

"Leave me alone!"

"For god's sake. What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean what's wrong? There's nothing wrong! I just came to be alone!"

"Not just now- you're being all weird all the time!"

Was I? No, of course I wasn't...

"No I'm not. Get out. I don't feel good. I don't want to talk."

"Will you talk to someone else?"

"No."

"Will you talk to Sonny?"

_Why would I choose to to talk to Sonny if I won't talk to you?_

"Last time I checked, she still qualifies in the category of _someone else_."

I heard muffled conversation outside and then the door being pushed open. And Sonny being pushed in. And the door being locked. Again. I sat back on the couch, burying my head in my hands.

She sat down next to me, and sighed.

"Why are you here?"

"Because you're being an idiot."

"I'm _not_ being an idiot."

"You are."

"Yeah..." I sat up. "Takes one to know one."

"Knows one to-"

"Take one? Yeah, real smooth." I looked at her. She was staring at the wall. "...It's really ugly isn't it?"

"_Really_ ugly..." See? I told you.

Tawni banged on the door. "STOP TALKING ABOUT WALLPAPER."

"Stop listening to our conversations!"

She sighed. "_Fine._ But you better be in love by the time I get back."

Sonny rolled her eyes and looked from the door to me. "How many times do you here _that_ in a lifetime?"

"You'd be surprised..."

She smiled.

"But, wait, so, what are you coming to talk to me about?"

"You mean what did Tawni drag me up here to talk to you about?"

"Yeah. Whatever. That."

"You're being an idiot..."

"Leave me alone. And, yeah, you already said that."

"No, but I really mean it. Idiot."

I threw whatever was closest on the floor at her. Turns out it was a pair of pants. I laughed. She made a face and threw it back.

"Okay, okay, it's not just that you're being an idiot. And, just for the record, could we please avoid throwing garments during conversations? Especially when they don't belong to either of us?"

I grinned, "_Fine._ I'll only throw sharp pointy objects, and big heavy bricks at you, _okay_? God, you're so picky..."

"Do _I_ get to throw anything?"

"Only money."

"_Heavy_ money?"

"Yeah, like you have any to throw..." This, just by the way, is what happens with two people who are firstly, very bad at serious conversations, and secondly, have no desire to be having the conversations in the first place. "Now just tell me whatever Tawni's making you tell me and get it over with."

"You're just being weird lately, Chad. We worry about you..."

"Who's we?" And why are _you_ worrying about _me_??

"Portlyn, Tawni...Me. Even _Grady_'_s_ noticed for God's sake."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure Grady's just laying awake at night worrying about my mental health."

She rolled her eyes and gave me a 'Would you please ex-nay the witty comments for like three seconds?' look. "Emotional health."

"Huh?"

"We don't have to worry about your mental health. We already know you're crazy," I rolled my eyes. "You're acting _funny_."

"Not true."

"You're all anxious-nervous all the time. Just not being yourself."

Yeah, and why do you think that is? It's because of YOU.

YOU YOU YOU YOU YOU YOU.

"And I...Wanna know why."

"Why what?"

"Why you're acting like this."

"Like it's any of your business!" I said indignantly.

"I think it is."

"_Do_ you? Do you really?"

"Yeah, I think it is, because I think it has to do with...Uh...Us."

"And what exactly about _us_ do you presume it has to do with?"

"Well, if I were anyone else, I would say that all of your _anxiety_ is over the romantic situation between the two of us."

"I see. And is there any romance to be anxious over?"

She leaned over closer to me, "I don't," _very_ close, "Know. You tell," so...Very...Close..."Me."

...And still closer until...

Our lips...

Touched.

And this is where the inner-Chad who, thus far, has remained completely normal and sane (as sane as I get, that is...) just kind of threw sanity to the wind and decided to ignore the fact that he, he Chad Dylan Cooper, was in the process of _kissing_ Sonny Monroe.

KISSING. _Sonny__._

Yeah, but, hey, no need to be _alarmed_ or anything.

Because, as it happens, we live in a fishbowl.

And by that I mean that about half a second into whatever the HELL was going on (Because, truth be told, I myself was a little lost...), the door _burst_ open and Portlyn and Tawni fell in.

"HA!" She punched Portlyns arm. "I _told_ you!"

Portlyn stood up, pulling Tawni with her, and grinned at us. "Well, it's _about time_."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry for not updating in such a long time, ive been really busy lately. Anyhoo, happy 4th of July to those who celebrate it!**

**Gravity**

**Chapter Six  
**

I immediately recoiled as far from Sonny as physically possible...While still remaining _on_ the couch with her.

"What is wrong with you?!" I shrieked at Portlyn and Tawni who were still staring smugly at us.

Tawni smiled innocently. "What do you mean what's wrong with _us_?"

"Uh, yeah, Hi. Did you miss the whole you _falling_ in...on...us? While we were doing...Whatever it was...That...We were, uh... Doing..."

So you know how I said that I had just been throwing caution to the wind before? Just kind of _living in the moment_?

Well, right then- I stopped throwing.

I stopped throwing at went into complete OHMYGOD mode.

Portlyn smiled. "Kissing?"

"Ahh! Don't say that!"

"Don't say what?" She leaned in closer to me. "..._Kissing?_"

I covered my ears. "Stop it!"

"Why?" Tawni sat down on the couch next to me. "It's not like we've never seen you ki-"

"Yeah, but by _saying it_ it makes it sound like it actually _happened_."

And I wasn't really quite prepared to admit that...Yet. If ever. I mean, all in all, I couldn't think of what could have possibly granted me the stupidity to have..._Kissed_ Sonny

...If I _had_, that is.

"It _did_ happen."

"I haven't exactly admitted to that yet. So, until further notice (i.e. NEVER), none of this actually-"

"Whatever, Chad," She moved so that she was sitting _in between_ Sonny and me. Tawni was still smiling smugly at the end of the couch. "Just because you're not ready to acknowledge you have feelings for this girl," (she hit Sonnys arm, causing her to make some quiet remark about the constant physical abuse from people), "Doesn't mean that _the rest of us_ don't see it. I mean, we _walked in_ on you-"

"WOAH. _What did you walk in on?!_" Grady appeared in the doorway, Nico close behind him

Why did they have to leave the door open? I mean, for God's sake...

"Chad and Sonny were-"

But before Tawni could finish, both Nico and grady had run into the room, jumping _on_ all three of us.

"WOOHOO!!"

I covered my face with my hands. "Oh my god..."

"HOLY SHI-, get off you COWS-"

"OW. Would you please get _off_ me, I-"

Grady rolled over, still laying across all our legs. (Portlyn was laughing hysterically) (_I_, however, was not the least bit amused)

Nico looked up at me. "So did you.. you know?" He nodded his head suggestively.

"AH! GOD! NO! EW...NO! EW!"

I could hear Sonny laugh.

I leaned over, straining to see her over Portlyn, Grady and Nico. "Oh, yeah, ha ha ha. This is soooo incredibly funny. I mean, really, the first thing I want is for whatever personal life I have left to be picked apart by-"

Tawni sat up, pushing Nico off her (and onto Grady). "You do realize that by being _Chad Dylan Cooper,_ you did kinda sell away any chance of keeping secrets?"

"Plus, who else is going to prevent you from making stupid mistakes, like-"

I snorted. "Oh, yeah, Portlyn, because you're judgment is so _crystal_ clear that it could never lead me astray in any _possible_ way."

She pushed me off the couch and continued her thought. To me.

...On the floor.

"_Like_ letting _that_ one go. Again. Because you're an idiot."

I stood up. "You know, I seem to be hearing that a lot lately..."

"Only cause it's _true_."

"I'M NOT AN-"

A chorus of four. "_Yes, you are_."s came.

Sonny was just laughing. She had learned long ago, unlike me, to not argue with the Randoms.

"What_ever_. I am going into the bathroom. And I am locking the door. And I am not coming out for _any_ of you for another three hours... And only because it's my _job_."

* * *

As soon as I closed the door and turned the lock, sliding down to the floor, considering what an _idiot_ I really was, I heard an erruption of whispers come from outside the door.

_Good Lord..._

I mean, it's like having ta bunch of sisters...Only worse. Soooo much worse....

Someone knocked on the door.

"I _told_ you. I'm not coming out for-"

"It's Sonny."

I swallowed. Hard. "Uh... Still not coming out... I think..."

"Come out with me tomorrow."

"WHAT?"

"Tomorrow. We'll go have dinner or something and-"

"No, I can't go on a _date_ with you! I-"

"HE SAYS YES."

"No I don't!"

I stood up, reaching for the door, and opening it only in time to see Sonny being shoved out the dressing room by Tawni and Portlyn.

Portlyn looked from Sonny to me. "She'll be ready at eight."

"What? No! Wait- don't I get a say in-"

"No," She closed the door, looking through the hanging clothes. "And I hope you have something decent here... everything isn't exactly first date material, if you know what I mean..."

* * *

Dear God/Karma/The Universe etc,

Okay, really.

I mean it this time.

I'm sorry for all the villages I burned down and all the fluffy white kittens I drowned (...or whatever it was) in my past lives, but is there any _other_ way I could pay off all my karmic debt?

Like... A way that doesn't involve Sonny...?

...Or constant confusion?

I mean, GOD, who was I? Stalin? Godzilla?

Anyway. I'd appreciate it if you'd reconsider my punishment...Or whatever it is...

Sincerely,  
Chad Dylan Cooper


End file.
